the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 Jan 2018
00:00:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tf? 00:01:18 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Who was that? 00:01:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No clue. 00:01:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: ...I have no idea. 00:01:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: They're German. 00:01:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That's not No clue. 00:02:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That's TheFirstOrderCaptain. 00:02:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Their account was created on December 14th, 2017. CHAT Lol, Mario. 00:03:49 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:04:07 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:04:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:04:21 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:04:22 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:04:24 CBOT BrickleBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 00:04:29 CHAT Qstlijku: So what's happening on CC? 00:04:30 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:04:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West vandalized CC, VSTF, and Mafia Wiki, btw. 00:04:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. CHAT Sayu and Vera were promoted to admins. 00:05:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh I see 00:05:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT korra you should've told me sooner! CHAT 6:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory CHAT Well, 1 hour and 15 minutes. CHAT 6:00 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT i still only found out about this like a few minutes ago 00:05:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Is that what that was about then? 00:05:21 QUIT ILove2Singa has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:05:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT Whoa CHAT 5:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory CHAT ? CHAT 5:59 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT Sayu and Vera are admins CHAT 5:59 CHAT SayuriDarling CHAT hi. CHAT 5:59 CHAT Mendes2 CHAT yes? CHAT i don't know what's "whoa" about that CHAT 5:59 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT it's cool CHAT 5:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory CHAT They have been admins for like, 2 hours? 00:06:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /seen Messenger the innocent kitty 00:06:45 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Messenger the innocent kitty. Sorry. 00:07:36 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:40 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 00:08:52 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Syde (Robin) 00:09:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (bomb) 00:15:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: (bacon) 00:18:11 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:19:37 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:22:57 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:56 CHAT Qstlijku: I find it odd how Callofduty4 started coming to CC chat after he was demoted 00:24:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 00:24:57 JOIN ILove2Singa has joined Team Demon Light. 00:25:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TBH, I kind of suspected Veralann was going to be promoted to admin. CHAT Because the last week or so, he started editing more at CC, organizing the adoption requests and etc. 00:25:18 CHAT ILove2Singa: Korra if I can see this I’ll be right back 00:25:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:25:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 00:25:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Plus it helps for blocking IPs of trolls 00:25:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:25:44 CHAT Qstlijku: But they already could because they had GDM rights 00:25:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which he had to use GDM tools to do beforehand. 00:25:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:26:02 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm guessing it's one of those things they only do as a last resort 00:26:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Before that is 00:26:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Meaning they're technically not really supposed to 00:27:03 QUIT ILove2Singa has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:27:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, they're generally supposed to use it to block trolls trolling in Discussions. 00:28:00 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 00:37:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip, chat. 00:38:38 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:39:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Mess 00:39:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 00:40:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop 00:40:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh only bots 00:40:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which is odd. 00:41:48 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:43:09 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:43:14 CHAT South Ferry: Dead as usual. 00:43:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 00:44:16 CHAT South Ferry: Of course I presume the rp is dead as of now. 00:44:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 00:51:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yep. 00:52:57 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:54:57 JOIN Red Razorback has joined Team Demon Light. 00:59:18 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 01:01:09 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: Hello 01:01:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:03:29 JOIN VInDisguise has joined Team Demon Light. 01:03:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi V 01:03:43 CHAT VInDisguise: Hey 01:03:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hi Saph o/ 01:03:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, V. 01:04:01 CHAT VInDisguise: . It's V 01:04:07 CHAT VInDisguise: Not Saph anymore. 01:05:25 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:05:35 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: hello vindiesel 01:05:41 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:05:50 CHAT VInDisguise: Ok? 01:06:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you know who Vin Diesel is? 01:06:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 01:06:13 CHAT VInDisguise: Yes. 01:06:27 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:06:40 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Goodbye, TheKorraFanatic 01:06:50 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:15 CHAT Red Razorback: Sike. 01:07:25 CHAT Qstlijku: ? 01:07:29 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NukenZack rip 01:07:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's old news. :P 01:07:45 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:07:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:07:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Globally blocked 01:07:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ohh. 01:07:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Didn't notice that before 01:08:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not shocked, tbh. 01:08:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Wasn't earlier after being demoted? 01:08:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now he's like his buddy JMurph. (rofl) 01:08:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And I don't know when he got blocked. 01:09:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Probably today. 01:09:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He was removed from council today, 01:10:05 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:10:19 CHAT Red Razorback: Trolls eh? 01:10:24 CHAT Red Razorback: I've heard of a few you might've known. 01:10:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Sorry not today, 01:15:30 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:15:39 CHAT South Ferry: We already know how this goes. 01:16:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 01:19:41 CHAT VInDisguise: Do you guys mind if you vote for BTS on the 2018 best artist awards? 01:20:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I do not listen to that band. 01:20:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I do not even listen to a lot of music in general. 01:20:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh really? 01:21:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I prefer to actually not listen to the radio in the car. 01:21:04 CHAT VInDisguise: Well, if someone wouldn't mind with voting for them. 01:21:20 CHAT VInDisguise: Even if you dont know them or listen to them. 01:21:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: BTS is YUCK 01:21:31 CHAT VInDisguise: https://www.billboard.com/articles/columns/pop/8093282/artist-dominate-2018 thats the link.. 01:21:38 CHAT VInDisguise: whats wrong with it? 01:21:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Test 01:21:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its Yuck!! 01:21:55 CHAT VInDisguise: How? 01:21:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Mess personally attacked Aiihuan for liking BTS. 01:22:10 CHAT VInDisguise: Are you serious? 01:22:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I tasered her for it then she boots me. :~: 01:22:16 CHAT VInDisguise: Mess you shouldn't do that. 01:22:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Even though Aii is innocent. :( CHAT Nah, it was more of a meme. 01:22:40 CHAT VInDisguise: I don't care if its a meme or not it's wrong 01:22:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes you got kicked for harming this kitty -.- 01:22:55 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess do you actually hate BTS? 01:22:56 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:22:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and Aiihuan deserved it!!! 01:23:04 CHAT VInDisguise: Someone should be able to like something without another person judging them. 01:23:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, Korra add this for Aii (BTS) 01:23:31 CHAT VInDisguise: I get judged everyday for my looks, i'm not letting someone else tease someone for what they like. 01:24:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That image is already added! 01:24:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Mario you deserved that kick you hurt this kitty and Aiihuan was not innocent !!!! 01:24:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aii is always innocent. 01:24:25 CHAT VInDisguise: Well what did she do mess? 01:24:29 CHAT VInDisguise: Tell me that. 01:24:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Aiihuan is not innocent!!!!!!!! 01:24:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Y'all just provoke her. ;) 01:24:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: she was mean to me ;( 01:24:42 CHAT VInDisguise: What did she do!? 01:24:46 CHAT VInDisguise: How? 01:24:54 CHAT VInDisguise: What did she say to hurt you? 01:24:57 CHAT Qstlijku: She could ban you from CC you know :P 01:24:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: her and Mario attacked me for being a kitty!!!!! 01:25:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, it happened all while I was on my phone. 01:25:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Aii cannot ban Mess for that. 01:25:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Only if Mess somehow disrupted the chat. 01:25:25 CHAT VInDisguise: So you attack her about something she likes? 01:25:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and she kicked me many times!!!! 01:25:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Aii did not kick you once. 01:25:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: First off, 01:25:38 CHAT Red Razorback: Sounds like this "aii" needs a talking too. 01:26:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am certain. 01:26:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Aii is an angel. 01:26:36 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:26:37 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:26:38 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 49 messages logged. 01:26:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Mario that doesn't make her above everyone 01:26:41 CHAT Red Razorback: Alright. Okay. 01:26:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Trying to speak up" CHAT You mean taking a joke too serious and backtalking? 01:26:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I know Mess. 01:27:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I did not say she was above everyone. 01:27:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dammit. 01:27:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you tell Ransom about me throwing water on you on #ducks on CCD? 01:27:24 CHAT VInDisguise: Back talking? Are you my teacher? Are you my parents? 01:27:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm the staff here. 01:27:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Why, Q? 01:28:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Because maybe I'll tell him about what you've done in the past then 01:29:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Especially if you start doing it again 01:29:06 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:29:11 CHAT South Ferry: Alright I just finished voting for Shawn Mendes. 01:29:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, I do not think it is coincidental for you to target me. 01:29:43 QUIT VInDisguise has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:29:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Specifically, me. 01:29:46 CHAT Qstlijku: Ransom Ty - Today at 6:31 PM CHAT @Ty j I've gotten word that you're trying to bring your personal beef with mario by trolling them here. It seems claar from the logs that you're the only one using buckets of water and you're only doing them at mario. That's abuse of the system and will be treated in bad faith. 01:29:52 CHAT South Ferry: Me too. 01:29:57 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:30:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Back. 01:30:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, 01:30:02 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:30:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: the only one who has brought up TDL drama on that server was Mario? 01:30:24 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:30:54 CHAT Qstlijku: Still I'm not going to argue with him about it 01:31:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I have tried to resolve this issue. You keep bringing it back up. 01:31:12 CHAT Red Razorback: My place is dying. What to do, what to do. 01:31:23 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:31:27 CHAT Qstlijku: !tag Arkansas 01:31:28 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku, tag name bArkansas/b was not found. You can create this tag with !createtag. 01:31:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dead by Feb 18. @Red 01:31:56 JOIN Fnaflover82 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:32:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Welcome, Fnaflover82. 01:32:09 QUIT Fnaflover82 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:32:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Are they new here? 01:32:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good-ye, Fnaflover82. 01:32:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *bye* 01:32:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Never seen them before. 01:32:36 CHAT Qstlijku: I think they joined briefly like an hour ago 01:33:08 CHAT Red Razorback: What? 01:33:19 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go 01:33:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 01:33:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out. o/ 01:33:38 CHAT Qstlijku: 7:33 CHAT Enchanted Iris CHAT hey Q and bye Q 01:33:54 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:33:54 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:33:55 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:55 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 3 leaves, and 26 messages logged. 01:33:57 CHAT South Ferry: yeah 01:34:07 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:34:11 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome TheKorraFanatic 01:34:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wait. 01:34:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hold up. 01:34:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fnaflover82 is your alt? 01:34:50 CHAT South Ferry: Does not matter 01:34:57 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey South and Q! O/ 01:35:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I knew it. 01:36:19 CHAT South Ferry: Anyway what was that whole being hard on the community thing 01:36:57 CHAT South Ferry: dead as usual 01:37:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not dead. 01:38:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: Dead by January 11th. 01:38:28 CHAT Red Razorback: I don't understand 01:39:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: Don't understand what 01:40:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra discord pls South is going nuts 01:40:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Is it possible to make Brickle a cleverbot? 01:40:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: idk 01:40:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I'm gonna try. 01:40:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's not really going nuts. CHAT He's just memeing. 01:40:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hes going nuts with memes 01:41:45 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry to say that, 01:41:49 CHAT South Ferry: but that is not in the DM. 01:41:55 CHAT Hart New Bob: Dubious 01:41:58 CHAT South Ferry: I am neither going nuts nor am I memeing. 01:42:59 CBOT BrickleBot: Error initializing CleverBot. 01:43:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: C'mon. 01:43:08 CHAT South Ferry: Good. 01:43:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It worked before. 01:43:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask Work. 01:43:19 CBOT BrickleBot: What kind of work? 01:43:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ... 01:43:23 CHAT South Ferry: !ask Hi 01:43:25 CBOT BrickleBot: Hello. 01:43:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask Oh, is it working now? 01:43:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Most definitely 01:43:32 CHAT South Ferry: !ask what is your favorite food 01:43:34 CBOT BrickleBot: White, what's yours? 01:43:37 CHAT South Ferry: No! 01:43:42 CHAT South Ferry: !ask what is 9 + 10 01:43:44 CBOT BrickleBot: N-nothing... 01:43:47 CHAT South Ferry: !ask sit down! 01:43:47 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:43:49 CBOT BrickleBot: *sits down*. 01:43:53 CHAT South Ferry: Alright fuck you then! 01:43:57 CHAT South Ferry: No /me action verb! 01:44:00 CHAT South Ferry: How to salvage tdl! 01:44:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 01:44:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask So it is possible to install cleverbot on you Brickle? 01:44:06 CBOT BrickleBot: Most definitely 01:44:16 JOIN ILove2Singa has joined Team Demon Light. 01:44:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That is cool. 01:44:20 CHAT South Ferry: !ask /me rolls on to you 01:44:25 CHAT ILove2Singa: Hi 01:44:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is Cleverbot actually installed on it? 01:44:29 CHAT South Ferry: Alright fuck you then BrickleBot. 01:44:31 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome ILove2Singa. 01:44:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Yes. 01:45:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Wikia pls. 01:45:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !ask What up? 01:45:33 CBOT BrickleBot: Maybe? 01:45:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask How r u doing? 01:45:35 CBOT BrickleBot: Most definitely 01:45:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask How is things going? 01:45:50 CHAT South Ferry: !ask how are you? 01:45:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Nope. 01:45:51 CBOT BrickleBot: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 01:46:07 CHAT South Ferry: !ask Who is the real Slim Shady? 01:46:07 CBOT BrickleBot: Don't even think about it. 01:46:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I lagged on Discord. 01:46:10 CHAT South Ferry: Good. 01:46:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask Do you think it is pretty cool that it is possible to install cleverbot on a Wikia chat bot? 01:46:31 CBOT BrickleBot: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 01:46:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Show this please: http://prntscr.com/hysd9h 01:46:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !ask Isn't Tiffany great? 01:46:47 CBOT BrickleBot: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 01:46:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask Can you do anything else besides shrugging? 01:46:47 CBOT BrickleBot: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 01:46:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LOL. 01:46:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask Do something. 01:46:57 CBOT BrickleBot: -does something. 01:47:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask Please no more shrugging. 01:47:10 CBOT BrickleBot: *giggles and tickles more*. 01:47:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !ask Sit Down 01:47:15 CBOT BrickleBot: *sits down*. 01:47:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !ask Be Humble 01:47:21 CHAT South Ferry: Seems BrickleBot is indeed Messenger of Heaven. 01:47:24 CBOT BrickleBot: I am humble. 01:47:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask emotebomb 01:47:45 CBOT BrickleBot: What is an emote? 01:47:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask You know what an emotebomb is. 01:47:59 CBOT BrickleBot: Yes. 01:48:18 CHAT South Ferry: !ask Emotebomb right now! 01:48:19 CBOT BrickleBot: I later. 01:48:25 CHAT South Ferry: !ask later when. 01:48:26 CBOT BrickleBot: When i'm over 35. 01:48:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask No emotebombs here. 01:48:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !ask Head out! 01:48:29 CHAT South Ferry: Head out BrickleBot o/ 01:48:29 CBOT BrickleBot: Then you're not human. 01:48:30 CBOT BrickleBot: *sees you and runs*. 01:48:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !ask No more /me action verb! 01:48:45 CBOT BrickleBot: Oh I see what you did there... 01:48:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask We can go to JTK and emotebomb there. 01:48:50 CBOT BrickleBot: You are a server mainframe based in a separate state. No, you can't. 01:48:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask I am not. 01:49:00 CBOT BrickleBot: Yes you are. 01:49:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask How does cleverbot work anyways? 01:49:11 CBOT BrickleBot: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 01:49:25 CHAT South Ferry: !ask speak solve 5x = 20 01:49:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Hi there... 01:49:31 CHAT South Ferry: !ask solve 5x = 20! 01:49:32 CBOT BrickleBot: 10. 01:49:35 CHAT South Ferry: No! 01:49:43 CHAT South Ferry: !speak 3x = 9 what is x! 01:49:43 CBOT BrickleBot: 3x = 9 what is x! 01:49:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask It must take some serious coding skills to make such a script. 01:49:51 CBOT BrickleBot: I guess I don't know really. 01:50:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I be wrong. 01:50:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Cleverbot is pretty short. 01:50:35 CHAT C.Syde65: How did you do that, Mario? 01:51:06 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:51:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I installed cleverbot through console. 01:51:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask Man I am surprised that even worked. 01:51:30 CBOT BrickleBot: I don't know you. 01:51:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask Don't play games. 01:51:43 CBOT BrickleBot: I'm not playing games baby. 01:51:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask You know who I am. 01:51:52 CBOT BrickleBot: No I don't. 01:52:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask what is localStorage'Droid-operator' equal to? 01:52:12 CBOT BrickleBot: Indeed. 01:52:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval localStorage'Droid-operator' 01:52:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test localStorage'Droid-operator' 01:52:38 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario 01:52:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask See? You know who I am. 01:52:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Do you know who I am? 01:53:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask I indeed do. I am the one who created you. 01:53:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Why are you lying to me again? 01:53:09 QUIT ILove2Singa has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:22 JOIN ILove2Singa has joined Team Demon Light. 01:53:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =ask I think it is time to uninstall cleverbot from your system Brickle. 01:54:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask I think it is time to uninstall cleverbot from your system Brickle. 01:54:13 CBOT BrickleBot: I don't know. 01:54:30 CHAT C.Syde65: Cleverbots are weird! :P 01:54:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://prntscr.com/hysff7 not done yet but how does it look 01:54:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hmm, this gives me a new idea. 01:55:40 CHAT C.Syde65: It looks fine. 01:56:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I want it to look more realistic and for the marks on the arms to give more meaning to it 02:02:22 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:02:24 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:02:45 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey 02:02:46 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:02:46 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:02:48 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 02:02:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Chey 02:02:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, PrincessChey14. CHAT Welcome, Q. 02:03:02 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey@Q 02:05:19 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey @Chey 02:05:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Chey! o/ 02:05:54 CHAT Princess Chey14: How are you 02:07:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Fine. 02:09:58 CHAT Qstlijku: I see Chey joined 2 seconds before I did 02:10:57 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:11:22 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:12:39 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:13:54 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:14:57 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:15:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm currently a bot. 02:16:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval Droid.modCmds.on(); 02:16:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Already up and running! 02:16:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 02:16:30 CHAT Qstlijku: So 02:16:44 CHAT Qstlijku: When did bureaucrats get the ability to add the bot flag to their own account? 02:17:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Earlier today. 02:17:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:17:18 CHAT Qstlijku: What about the other thing? 02:17:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Admins adding rollback and content mod rights? 02:17:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Added at the same time. 02:17:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Ah ok 02:18:04 CHAT Qstlijku: At first it didn’t look like they were gonna accept it? 02:18:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They didn't accept it because they said a bureaucrat needed to send it in. 02:18:36 CHAT Qstlijku: So that basically means we can promote our own bots 02:18:38 CHAT C.Syde65: Because I sent it. 02:18:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh yeah 02:18:41 CHAT C.Syde65: I wasn't a bureaucrat. 02:20:19 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:20:33 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:24:23 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:24:23 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:24:25 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 02:24:42 CHAT Qstlijku: KevinFladger CHAT ehhhhhhhh CHAT 8:22 CHAT Veralann CHAT ehhhhhhh? CHAT 8:23 CHAT KevinFladger CHAT woot? CHAT soooo............ CHAT oof 02:24:54 CHAT Qstlijku: Unusual for a mod/admin to use that many letters like that 02:25:13 CHAT Qstlijku: I see what rights admins have 02:25:14 CHAT Qstlijku: now 02:26:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 02:27:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyways, as Q and I were talking about this morning, 02:27:17 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 02:27:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we don't think it's necessary for Brickle to be promoted anymore. 02:27:22 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh yeah 02:27:58 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen NastyDevice 02:27:58 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:27:58 CHAT Qstlijku: +on 02:27:59 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen NastyDevice. Sorry. 02:27:59 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:27:59 CBOT BrickleBot: Already up and running! 02:28:08 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:28:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:28:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Now Brickle’s logging 02:28:15 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 02:28:16 CHAT Qstlijku: *lagging 02:28:19 CHAT Qstlijku: !ask Test 02:28:23 CBOT BrickleBot: I am testing you. 02:28:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Due to us blocking most of his accounts soon after they're created, West doesn't have the mass amount that he did have so he's no longer spamming the chat daily while the mods are gone. So, there's no need for us to promote Brickle anymore. 02:28:51 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 02:29:32 CHAT Qstlijku: He might be creating more accounts than he did last week, but there aren’t any close to being autoconfirmed yet 02:29:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 02:29:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And they're all globally blocked, I think. 02:30:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah that too 02:30:10 QUIT ILove2Singa has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:30:25 CHAT Qstlijku: So when did that user ^^ start coming here? 02:31:08 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't know. 02:31:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Sometime recently. 02:31:54 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:32:22 JOIN ILove2Singa has joined Team Demon Light. 02:32:27 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:32:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 02:33:58 CHAT C.Syde65: He was asking when ILove2Singa started coming here. 02:34:25 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:34:42 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:34:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Downtown Freezy South said he loved you!!!!!!!!! 02:35:03 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:35:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Messages are being sent to my PM. 02:35:47 CHAT Qstlijku: I never knew :aa:c was a valid interwiki link prefix, like w:c 02:35:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? 02:35:54 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 02:36:11 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:36:17 CHAT Qstlijku: aa:c:callofduty 02:36:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Well 02:36:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Only on CC 02:36:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Mario 02:37:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I made the bot send all messages to my PM. 02:38:01 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:38:47 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:38:53 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 02:39:10 CHAT South Ferry: welcome Qstlijku 02:39:17 CHAT Qstlijku: rip all my tabs crashed 02:39:19 CHAT South Ferry: good 02:39:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !gettell Downtown Freezy 02:39:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Tragic. 02:39:43 CHAT Qstlijku: !tell Aiihuan that BTS is awesome! 02:39:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: -.- 02:39:51 CHAT South Ferry: Message wall makes more sense Messenger of Heaven. 02:39:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh his PM 02:40:01 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:40:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Why? 02:40:15 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:40:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Because what I am doing will flood the chat quite fast. 02:40:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: If I do it in a PM it won't matter. 02:40:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It still logs the main chat, though. 02:40:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh so it’s only temporary 02:40:45 CHAT Qstlijku: What are you doing with it? 02:40:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The PM is not logged. 02:40:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That is private business. 02:41:09 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:41:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is my bot and we are doing private business. 02:41:29 CHAT South Ferry: yeah. 02:41:49 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:42:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 02:43:23 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:43:40 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 02:43:47 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: fail 02:44:56 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:45:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Cleverbot does take an unusually long time to get a response (Think) 02:46:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Maybe Cleverbot is not a bot after all. 02:47:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (think) 02:47:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !ask Are you really a bot? 02:48:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Messages are directed to my PM. 02:48:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 02:48:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He responded "Not really". 02:48:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: :o 02:48:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :O 02:49:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: :O 02:51:00 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:51:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe it’s you typing them in @Mari 02:51:50 CHAT Qstlijku: *Mario 02:51:53 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:52:13 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 02:52:38 CHAT Qstlijku: So Korra it looks like your tabs crashed shortly after mine did 02:52:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 02:53:19 CHAT Qstlijku: You didn’t see it here but you did on the staff DM 02:53:24 CHAT Qstlijku: *say 02:53:39 CHAT Qstlijku: What exactly does ;-; mean again? 02:53:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Is it the same as -_-? 02:56:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyone? 02:56:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Because KCC likes to use ot 02:56:14 CHAT Qstlijku: *it 02:56:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 02:56:31 CHAT Qstlijku: I was thinking of using something with ; but I forgot the exact thinf 02:56:33 CHAT Qstlijku: And pass 02:56:36 CHAT Qstlijku: *thing 02:56:40 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:56:40 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:56:56 QUIT CalculonTheInkRobot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:57:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. I didn't see any of your replies. 02:57:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's more along the lines of ;-; 02:57:40 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 02:57:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which is generally used a defeated/crying face. 02:57:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:58:09 CHAT Qstlijku: What’s more along the lines of that? 02:58:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !ask What is more along the lines of ;-;? 02:58:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dammit! 02:58:52 CHAT Qstlijku: I was asking about that face, not the other one 02:58:54 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 02:58:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, lol. 02:59:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Isn’t -_- more like indifferent? 02:59:12 CHAT Qstlijku: That’s how I use ot 02:59:13 CHAT Qstlijku: *it 02:59:31 CHAT Qstlijku: What about :c? 02:59:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Aiihuan uses that a lot 02:59:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have no clue what :c means, tbh. 03:00:30 CHAT Qstlijku: She ok 03:00:34 CHAT Qstlijku: *Ah 03:00:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Autocorrect again 03:00:42 CHAT Qstlijku: beb 03:00:44 CHAT Qstlijku: *brb 03:00:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 03:00:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Keep making so many typos today 03:04:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay I got a cleverbot key now. 03:04:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I can make my own Wikia cleverbot. 03:05:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: :c is a sad face 03:06:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh yeah. 03:06:33 QUIT ILove2Singa has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:06:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If you turn it, it looks like a frown. 03:06:47 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:07:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I can even turn Mew into a cleverbot because it has a Node module. 03:07:01 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:07:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: -_- is like someone says something and its getting on your nerves or something along the lines of that 03:07:17 CHAT Qstlijku: What about ;-; @Mess? 03:07:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: :| is a neutral 03:07:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :c is a sad face while c: is a happy face, according to what I just searched. 03:07:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ;-; is a sad face 03:07:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh that’s what it is 03:07:38 CHAT Qstlijku: I always get confused 03:07:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Which is why I don’t use those 03:08:16 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:08:16 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:08:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Wow. 03:08:27 CHAT C.Syde65: They both suddenly left. 03:08:41 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:08:42 CHAT Qstlijku: His tabs crashed 03:08:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Their internet is terrible. 03:08:59 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:09:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Their provider only gives 1 measly gigabyte for the entire month. 03:09:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: edge crashed 03:09:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I hath returned. 03:09:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Wow. 03:09:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh. 03:09:33 CHAT C.Syde65: big Test. 03:09:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But still their internet is terrible. 03:09:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Still not fixed. 03:09:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 03:09:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It shall never be fixed. 03:09:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The end has come. 03:09:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Embrace it. 03:09:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: type chatags.init(); in console. 03:10:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Kirkburn had accidentally broke it. 03:10:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But Colour has reverted is change. 03:10:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! CHAT It's all over! 03:10:38 CHAT C.Syde65: It will be fixed. 03:10:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: chatags.init(); activates chatags. 03:10:46 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:11:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm not sure what ._. and .-. are 03:11:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It signals the end of FANDOM! 03:11:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I've seen them used alot 03:12:21 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 03:12:40 CHAT C.Syde65: +restart 03:12:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: chatags.init(); activates chatags. 03:12:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 03:12:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Paste it in console. 03:12:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm not sure what ._. and .-. are 03:12:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It signals the end of FANDOM! 03:12:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I've seen them used alot 03:12:54 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 03:12:55 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 03:12:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Syde nO! 03:12:59 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 03:13:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Sorry. 03:13:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I had the messages sent to my PM. 03:13:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Why not restart? 03:13:31 CHAT C.Syde65: Sorry Mario. 03:13:40 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 03:13:40 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:13:41 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 03:13:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I had his messages sent to my PM. 03:13:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Now I have to redo it. 03:13:50 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm sorry. 03:14:39 CHAT Qstlijku: How do you do that anyway? 03:15:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It requires JavaScript knowledge and an understanding of Wikia's chat socket. 03:15:22 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 03:15:30 CBOT BrickleBot: @Mario How goes it? 03:15:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Goes what? 03:15:52 CBOT BrickleBot: @Mario What's up? 03:15:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I'm sad. 03:16:00 CBOT BrickleBot: @Mario Why? 03:16:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I just love talking to you. 03:16:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Why are you sad? 03:16:23 CBOT BrickleBot: @Syde I made myself run Cleverbot. 03:16:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: https://www.quotev.com/ToBeOrNotToBeAKitty Paris is a kitty too!!!! 03:16:31 CBOT BrickleBot: @Mario How is it being a cleverbot? 03:16:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 03:16:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ummm... I think I should be asking you that. 03:16:40 JOIN ILove2Singa has joined Team Demon Light. 03:16:42 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 03:16:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A shame. @Mess 03:16:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why did she do this? 03:16:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Maybe I should turn mew into a cleverbot. 03:16:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Disgraceful. 03:17:05 CHAT Qstlijku: -_- 03:17:11 CHAT Red Razorback: I need to recruit some more. 03:17:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: RnR is dead 03:17:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 03:17:43 CHAT Qstlijku: What’s RnR? 03:17:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Nep threw a fit and deleted the server 03:17:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Some weeb shit. @Q 03:17:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Gaming clan @Q 03:18:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Nep was the owner 03:18:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: eh I'm in NBD now but I miss RnR and venom and the others went to SIN 03:18:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one understands your weeb language! 03:19:25 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:19:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: -.- 03:20:46 QUIT ILove2Singa has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:21:33 CHAT Red Razorback: Anyone here interested in helping me? 03:22:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am going to try to turn Mew into a cleverbot. 03:24:30 CHAT Red Razorback: Guess not. 03:24:33 CHAT Red Razorback: I'll look elsewhere. 03:24:38 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:24:43 CHAT South Ferry: kk 03:25:04 CHAT South Ferry: !ask leave o/ 03:25:08 CHAT South Ferry: kk 03:25:38 JOIN ILove2Singa has joined Team Demon Light. 03:25:48 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:26:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Goodness lag. 03:26:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Who’s Mew? 03:26:24 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:30:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out, Q. o/ 03:33:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 03:33:59 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:35:45 CBOT BrickleBot: Ok I m sitting. 03:35:48 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:36:47 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:37:49 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:38:51 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, C.Syde65. 03:38:58 CBOT BrickleBot: Test 03:39:09 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 03:39:13 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Aiihuan! Qstlijku wanted me to tell you: BTS is awesome!. 03:39:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 03:39:37 CHAT Hart New Bob: What is BTS? 03:39:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My YOLO backfired. 03:40:08 CHAT Aiihuan: Hart, best K-pop group. c: 03:43:41 QUIT ILove2Singa has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:44:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am in the Discord API server. It has more than 20000 members. 03:45:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: South Ferry - Today at 9:38 PM CHAT Welcome T.K.F CHAT As you see it's nothing too laggy. CHAT TheKorraFanatic - Today at 9:38 PM CHAT Yo. CHAT Welcome, South Ferry. CHAT I see Q headed in. CHAT Captain Kitty - Today at 9:44 PM CHAT hi 03:48:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Brickle just tried to kick Mess. 03:56:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >Pats 03:56:41 CHAT Aiihuan: c: 03:56:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was anti-climatic as well. 03:56:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Being petted. 03:56:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *hell* 03:56:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay. 03:56:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /me gets bomb (bomb) 03:56:41 CHAT Aiihuan: D: 03:56:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Rip BrickleBot https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/342512150587375616/400860354906816514/unknown.png 03:56:41 CHAT Red Razorback: /me tazes you. 03:56:41 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 03:56:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, that's how most of my tabs look. (rofl) 03:56:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh, I just realized. 03:56:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me screams 03:56:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That was on User:BrickleBot. 03:57:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Not on the chat. 03:58:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That was on User:BrickleBot. 03:58:12 CHAT Red Razorback: Hmm, tazers makes people scream then. 03:58:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was a dubious comment. 03:58:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Nope. If Mess wants a fight I will not have a cat fight. 03:58:12 CHAT Red Razorback: Let me google what dubious means. 03:58:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I will have a bomb fight (bomb) 03:58:12 CHAT Red Razorback: Doubting? 03:58:12 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 03:58:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Doubtful, odd, suspicious. CHAT It has multiple meanings. 03:58:13 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 03:58:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me cries in pain and walks away slowly 03:58:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Sad. :( 03:58:40 CHAT Aiihuan: :c 03:58:41 CHAT Aiihuan: /me comforts Mess 03:58:41 CHAT Red Razorback: Welp, I'm gonna run away now before the authorities get me. 03:58:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out. o/ 03:58:58 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 03:59:04 CHAT Red Razorback: Bye boiz 03:59:06 CHAT Red Razorback: and gurlz 03:59:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me hugs Aiihuan 03:59:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 03:59:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye kitty abuser 03:59:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, 03:59:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess 03:59:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LOVES 03:59:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aii. 03:59:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I love all my friends 03:59:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, 03:59:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I was just stopping Mess from personally attacking Aii. 03:59:40 CHAT C.Syde65: /me hugs Mess. 03:59:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess 03:59:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LOVES 03:59:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde. 03:59:52 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The taser did not do it so I hope the bomb does it. 03:59:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Not like that. 04:00:00 CHAT Aiihuan: /me hugs Mess < 3 04:00:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, 04:00:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope, no need to say it. :) 04:00:21 QUIT Red Razorback has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:00:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me hugs back 04:00:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me kicks Mario 04:00:32 KICK Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 04:00:40 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:00:50 CHAT C.Syde65: So that would be two hugs, lol. 04:00:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, 04:00:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: why was this done? 04:01:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I got the boot, for blowing up the chat... 04:01:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /me gets another bomb (bomb) 04:01:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So 04:01:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mario 04:01:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: GETS 04:01:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: dun make me do it again!! 04:01:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Another bomb. 04:01:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, I'm annoying myself with that "So" stuff, lol. 04:02:07 CHAT Hart New Bob: So, 04:02:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra 04:02:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: nevermind 04:02:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: $.ajax({ type: "GET", url: "/bomb.php", data: { detonate: true }, success: function(d){ console.log(d); } }); 04:02:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I want to know the rest of your comment, Hart. 04:04:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's take a look at The X-Files Wiki. CHAT That poor wiki has been attacked by spammers for like 3 days now. 04:04:44 CHAT C.Syde65: And R.I.P. 04:05:21 CHAT Aiihuan: rip, that wiki 04:06:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, they appear to be fine for now. CHAT So, that's good. 04:06:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The spammers usually spam it in the morning. 04:13:50 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 04:13:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, South. 04:14:52 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Southie! o/ 04:15:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Just being a bit random. 04:15:24 CHAT C.Syde65: I said Southie instead of South. 04:15:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, South Ferry. 04:15:29 CHAT C.Syde65: For no apparent reason. 04:16:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I miss Brick 04:18:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Test 04:18:20 CBOT BrickleBot: We all miss him. 04:18:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He is still on Discord, though. 04:18:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't even know Brickle and Brick met. ;( 04:18:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But he acts differently. 04:19:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I could not send messages through my main. 04:19:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So I used Brickle. 04:19:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's changed a lot, but I still miss him. 04:20:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Brick never talks on discord 04:20:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I turned Mew into a cleverbot! 04:20:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Yes! 04:21:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: What is a cleverbot? 04:21:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's an open source script. 04:21:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cleverbot 04:21:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I can use it on Discord bots or on my Wikia bot, BrickleBot. 04:24:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen HearthRaven 04:24:42 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw HearthRaven 15 days, 11 hours, 41 minutes, and 59 seconds ago. 04:25:00 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:25:05 KICK Aiihuan has been kicked by Aiihuan. 04:25:10 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:25:21 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 04:25:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip, Aii. 04:25:34 CHAT Aiihuan: For, uh, creating a misunderstanding. : p 04:25:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You didn't really. CHAT It was just Saph being Saph. 04:26:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^ 04:26:36 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:26:43 CHAT Aiihuan: I DMed Saph and clarified- 04:26:45 CHAT Aiihuan: I do not really like misunderstandings, haha- 04:27:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 04:28:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hytn3s Lol. 04:29:09 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 04:29:23 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:30:04 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 04:30:28 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 04:30:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hey Jack o/ 04:31:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi jackie 04:31:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Jack! o/ 04:31:03 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:31:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Jackie. 04:31:08 CHAT C.Syde65: :P 04:31:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: look at discord and see what my Nation did 04:31:30 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean? 04:31:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, JackNinja5DipperGravityFalls/BiggestSataniaFanboy89. 04:31:58 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Wowsers. 04:32:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: the Nation I have took on all the other nations in Tikifa except for Jack's 04:32:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and beat each of them 04:40:17 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:40:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !ask What up? 04:40:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask is no longer a command. 04:41:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 04:41:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But Mew is now a cleverbot. 04:41:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 04:41:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ask him now. 04:41:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 04:45:41 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Aiihuan, join us. 04:46:10 CHAT Aiihuan: Join what? 04:46:14 CHAT Aiihuan: Join what? 04:46:21 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: NationStates. :P 04:46:23 CHAT Aiihuan: ugh- 04:46:26 CHAT Aiihuan: Oh. 04:46:34 CHAT Aiihuan: I am thinking to. : p 04:47:25 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:47:41 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:48:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have no idea how to reply to this: 04:48:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Eggyeggster101: CHAT Am I FANDOM related? CHAT Or am I just an eggyeggy. CHAT An eggyegg 04:48:59 CHAT Aiihuan: How does one change name of group DM? 04:49:05 CHAT Aiihuan: I can not figure out, aaa- 04:49:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: By clicking the name and clearing it out. CHAT Then you can type whatever name you want. 04:49:32 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:50:13 CHAT Aiihuan: Oh- Thanks! 04:51:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Np! 04:53:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. o/ 04:53:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 04:53:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Kinda early tho. 04:53:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 10:53 PM. 04:54:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 04:54:34 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 04:54:39 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnight. ^^ 04:55:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: Rip 04:55:08 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 04:56:14 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:56:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /me gets a spray bottle full of water and sprays Mess. 04:58:41 CHAT C.Syde65: :O 05:00:37 CHAT Hart New Bob: :o 05:01:02 CHAT Aiihuan: D: 05:01:11 CHAT Aiihuan: /me protects Mess 05:01:14 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 05:01:16 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 05:01:26 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: TheKorraFanatic is not on chat. Cannot kick 05:01:33 CHAT South Ferry: Make sure to inform Aiihuan about the reforms discussed in the DM Messenger of Heaven! 05:01:35 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 05:01:35 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Downtown Freezy! Messenger of Heaven wanted me to tell you: South said he loved you!!!!!!!!!. 05:01:35 CHAT South Ferry: As well as Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls! 05:01:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yo. CHAT I'm back for like a few minutes. 05:01:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me hides behind Aiihuan 05:01:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I smell a WestHeater supporter. 05:01:50 CHAT Aiihuan: c: 05:01:50 CHAT South Ferry: No! Go back to bed TheKorraFanatic! 05:01:51 CHAT Hart New Bob: OMG 05:01:53 CHAT South Ferry: Head out! 05:01:54 CHAT Aiihuan: Welcome back, Korra! ^^ 05:02:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, Aii! o/ 05:02:01 CHAT South Ferry: Where Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory! 05:02:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, go back to your lair. 05:02:16 CHAT Downtown Freezy: South Ferry is homosexual? I had known this for years 05:02:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lmao. 05:02:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lmao 05:02:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was random af to say. 05:02:33 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: lma 05:02:37 CHAT South Ferry: 1.5 years is not enough time to deduce shit! 05:02:44 CHAT South Ferry: That is not years! 05:02:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: did you see the message I left him korra? 05:02:57 CHAT South Ferry: Yes, he saw the dead meme! 05:03:02 CHAT South Ferry: I'd expect no less from yourself. 05:03:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra PM 05:03:15 CHAT South Ferry: 7 months and you have no original content. 05:03:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Go back to your lair. 05:03:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: March 2015 - March 2017 is already 2 years! 05:03:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, 05:03:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Freezy is the supporter. 05:03:22 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Eh? 05:03:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you're the one pushing the dead "Korra LOVES Hearth" meme! 05:03:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's been going on for months! 05:03:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And I've said no! 05:03:38 CHAT South Ferry: That however is around 2 months and not dead quite yet. 05:03:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Over and over! 05:03:46 CHAT South Ferry: It's not done quite yet. 05:03:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's dead af. 05:03:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's deader than dead. 05:04:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's like beating a dead zombie horse. 05:04:07 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I believe that Korra loves South 05:04:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NO. 05:04:16 CHAT South Ferry: You were the only one who mentioned today by the way. You continousally bringing it up, 05:04:19 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I believe that South loves Korra 05:04:21 CHAT South Ferry: Shows you do indeed love Hearth. 05:04:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra is dating Hearth in PM 05:04:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't turn this around on me. 05:04:30 CHAT South Ferry: True. 05:04:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I ain't dating shit. 05:04:38 CHAT South Ferry: Rude. 05:04:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You people and your tales. 05:04:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LOOK, 05:04:41 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:04:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Mess, NationStates DM. 05:04:46 CHAT South Ferry: rude TheKorraFanatic. 05:04:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: how did this get turned around on me?? 05:04:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you just call Hearth shit? 05:04:56 CHAT South Ferry: Take a look at what you said. 05:04:59 CHAT South Ferry: :/ Disgrace 05:05:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I did not call Hearth shit. CHAT I said I ain't dating shit. CHAT Just like the term "Y'all don't do shit around here" and etc. 05:05:54 CHAT South Ferry: By defending a meme proves it more and more :/ 05:06:05 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry to say this but you are not doing good for yourself. 05:06:17 CHAT South Ferry: Head out, or discuss how to salvage the remaining 13 percent of tdl. 05:06:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, 05:06:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but you love Freezy. 05:07:00 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:07:01 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Then that love is one sided 05:07:05 CHAT Downtown Freezy: As I am taken 05:07:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LOL. 05:07:07 CHAT South Ferry: It's too late for any dead memes, you've failed. :/ 05:07:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Burn. 05:07:26 CHAT South Ferry: That was already said around 4 months ago Downtown Freezy, get an original meme :/ 05:07:38 CHAT South Ferry: invest in tide pod memes as well as nuts, those are the newest 2018 memes. 05:07:41 CHAT South Ferry: good, head out Messenger of Heaven 05:07:42 CHAT South Ferry: now o./ 05:07:43 CHAT C.Syde65: Night Mess! o/ 05:07:44 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 05:07:47 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I am taken for real though 05:07:50 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Bye. 05:07:51 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 05:07:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: At least it's not Fnaflover82. (giggle) 05:08:00 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I knew it 05:08:01 CHAT South Ferry: As I said, you have said this 4 months ago Downtown Freezy 05:08:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: goodnight 05:11:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Type chatags.init(); in console to activate chatags. 05:11:51 CHAT South Ferry: !seen llun 05:11:51 CHAT South Ferry: !seen N.U.L.L 05:11:51 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: There's no bot on. 05:11:51 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: *a 05:11:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But there is a bot on. 05:11:51 CHAT South Ferry: !seen llun 05:11:51 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Llun. Did you mean null? 05:11:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 05:11:52 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 05:11:59 CHAT South Ferry: What if I did nuII, 05:12:01 CHAT South Ferry: and not null! 05:12:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I don't care. 05:12:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Do not do it. 05:12:21 CHAT South Ferry: nuII has i's! 05:12:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am being as stern as I possible can. 05:12:26 CHAT South Ferry: Is it different? Damn it! 05:12:30 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: https://www.nationstates.net/region=tikifa I have the best health care. 05:12:33 CHAT South Ferry: Nope! 05:12:41 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Statistics don't lie. 05:12:57 CHAT South Ferry: Written by the Gulag! 05:13:02 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Canada does, in fact 05:13:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Canada is the greatest 05:13:08 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: True. 05:13:16 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I am a Canadian myself 05:13:20 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Canada should invade the USA. 05:13:29 CHAT South Ferry: Nope! 05:13:33 CHAT South Ferry: That would be an epic fail! 05:13:39 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Agree 05:13:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But you have to pay twice as much for an item in Canada tho. 05:13:43 CHAT South Ferry: US would have too many allies! 05:13:48 CHAT South Ferry: Canada would have no justification! 05:13:50 CHAT Downtown Freezy: The USA is great! 05:13:57 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: America doesn't have allies. They have puppets. 05:13:59 CHAT Downtown Freezy: We are an ally of the USA 05:14:13 CHAT South Ferry: Look, America just wants to spread democracy. 05:14:23 CHAT South Ferry: And acquire resources in the process. 05:14:26 CHAT South Ferry: Such as, oil! 05:14:31 CHAT Downtown Freezy: My oil referee 05:14:32 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah, democracy includes overthrowing democratially elected leaders in Chile. =] 05:14:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Reeee* 05:15:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: https://www.nationstates.net/page=ga South, vote for. 05:16:38 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:16:44 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:17:40 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 05:18:41 CHAT C.Syde65: I sure hope that Harrison and Piercy Provost can be introduced soon. 05:18:55 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Very well, South, I'll make you a deal. We sign a non-aggression pact and have a nuclear trade agreement. 05:18:57 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:19:05 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Speaking of nukes 05:19:16 CHAT Downtown Freezy: What is your opinion on anime? 05:19:23 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Good. 05:19:23 CHAT Downtown Freezy: (Giggle) 05:19:27 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ah 05:19:32 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Except for some shit ones. 05:20:05 CHAT Downtown Freezy: You mean 99 percent 05:20:12 CHAT Downtown Freezy: (Giggle) 05:20:27 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Mkay. 05:20:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I on 05:20:46 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I only watch dragon ball so uh 05:20:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Bichael 05:20:50 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Bichael. Did you mean Bioko? 05:20:58 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I'm not an authority on this 05:21:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seem Drst Haptic 05:21:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Drst Haptic 05:21:13 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Drst Haptic. Did you mean DZyR Haptic? 05:21:49 CBOT BrickleBot: An error occurred. Reverting logs to a non-broken state... 05:25:20 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 05:25:20 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 05:25:31 CHAT C.Syde65: Come on. 05:27:05 CHAT Downtown Freezy: What is everyone's opinion on Gabriel? I feel he is rather creative 05:31:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 3 leaves, and 59 messages logged. 05:33:24 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 2016 04 23